


a little chemistry never hurts

by kyouhaba



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Maybe some blood?, Pretty much Shirabu's pov mainly and there might be some chapters of one of the side ships!, Witch AU, i don't really know how to tag this as but, we won't know until the series gets further
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyouhaba/pseuds/kyouhaba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shirabu Kenjirou is a young witch who is the apprentice to a witch he admires known as Semi Eita. Most people think he likes Ushijima, and he used to think that too. Until realization hitter him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a little chemistry never hurts

Shirabu Kenjirou, age is 26 in human and he was having what you'd call a crisis.

Currently he was supposed to search for his master's familiar who had strangely gone missing. Of course if you haven't known, his master is Semi Eita, a truly brilliant witch. In his eyes he was the best out of three. Even though the best witches in order were Oikawa, Akaashi, and then his rival.... Yahaba Shigeru. He gave a small sigh and decided not to think of that for now and only think of the one thing in his mind and that was, searching for their familiar, and their name was Goshiki Tsutomu. He could be anywhere and he meant, anywhere. Shirabu felt like giving up but no he was doing this for Semi who he felt a strong fondness for and he really didn't know why. He looked around everywhere and soon after two hours of searching he gave up and sat under a tree.

"It's hopeless." He murmured to himself and closed his eyes for a few minutes and they opened again as he heard giggles. Standing up, he walked over to where the noises were and watched three figures. Two were in the air while one was on the ground watching them. Ah yes, he knew these three... Wait. He took a closer look and sighed. Yeah, Goshiki could never be found apparently. He was just here with his adoptive parents the whole time. Shirabu gave up for no reason apparently and he sat under the tree and watched Tendou, who was on the ground walk over to him.

"How's Semisemi?" Tendou asked with a small hum as Ushijima played with Goshiki, laughing. Shirabu was distracted a bit like this since he looked up to the other a bit and hell- if you didn't think Ushijima was hot you've been in your room for like maybe forever. Yet he looked back at Tendou again after that and shook his head a bit.

"S-sorry, what were you asking?" He asked and placed a hand on his head to make sure he was sane. He knew what he asked but he suddenly forgot.

"I asked," Tendou flicked his forehead causing a small 'ow' out of the other's mouth, "how is Semisemi?"

"Didn't he ask you to stop calling him that?"

"Yes, and I like annoying him."

"That's a bit disrespectful."

"You'll understand if you have any friends."

"I do-"

"Answer my question already."

"He's doi-" Shirabu was cut off but by a big wave of air around them which caused his hair to fly in all places and of course, mess it up. He looked over at the direction of where it came from and watched as Ushijima shifted from his half-demon form to his human form. That was truly magic. How you could watch a few feather slowly form into the skin you could see now and how black and yellow eyes turn into normal, brown ones. Goshiki was with him, he was always in his human form and climbed up the other's back.

Goshiki pouted as he saw Shirabu's familiar hair and got off Ushijima's back. "Do I have to go back already?" He stood by Ushijima's side and clung to his arm, causing the taller and older male, to chuckle.

"Semi-san said you've been gone for two days and I wonder how he'll react to see that you were with these two without telling him..." Shirabu hummed and looked around the quiet forest. 

Goshiki squeaked and went over to his side, fear filling his whole self. "N-never mind! I-I'll go now!" He looked over at the other two and bowed his head. "I'll be back soon!"

Tendou ruffled his hair and smiled. "Good! Or else Wakatoshi will be sad again." He grinned and pointed over at Ushijima who gave a small pout.

"I don't." He muttered and went over to the house. 

"Do too, you big baby." Tendou smiled to himself and waved at the other two and followed after him.

Shirabu watched them and looked at the house. That house belonged to Oikawa Tooru, the greatest witch of all time. Currently he had four familiars. Iwaizumi Hajime was the one you had to fear though, including Ushijima. Why you may ask? That's because Iwaizumi is a dragon familiar a very rare type of demon. He's very nice around Oikawa though since they're dating and enjoys being pet actually. As for the other two besides Ushijima? Matsukawa Issei and Hanamaki Takahiro. They're both Siamese cat familiars and can easily trick you into doing something for them or just to watch you suffer so they can have a good laugh. It's not fun, it happened to him before. 

Shirabu sighed and looked over at Godhiki and grabbed his wrist as he quickly walked with him. "You're the most stupid familiar I've ever met on Earth." He glared at him and held his ear causing a small scream from Goshiki who tried to push away.

"OW- OW- OW! THAT HURTS STOP! W-WAIT UNTIL SEMI-SAN AND MY PRENTS HEAR ABOUT THIS!" He pouted and a few tears fell from each of his eyes.

Shirabu pulled his hand away with a small 'hmpth' and walked with a faster pace to the house where Semi currently lived. By 'currently' he means Semi is the type of witch to move his house around with his magic whenever he felt like it. It was pretty much a tradition or like how old looking humans would move in winter and summer pretty much. He opened the door and walked into the house of familiar scents and welcomed a few new ones.

Semi who was over at the counter, working on a few new potions, looked over at them with a small smile and took his goggles off and placed them somewhere safe. He turned off the machines he used to brew the potions off and walked over to them. "So where was he?" He asked with a small hum and patted Shirabu's head.

"H-he was at Ushijima-san's again." He murmured and looked away with a small blush. Goshiki squinted at him and squeaked as he felt a hand over his shoulder.

"At there again, huh? What did I tell you about going there without my permission." The last part sounded more like he wanted to murder him more then anything. You can understand that.

"I-I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" And with that Goshiki was gone in a flash, and back in his room.

Semi laughed which caused a small switch in Shirabu, to turn on. He blushed at the noise and looked down at the ground as a hand was placed on his head and patted him. "You did good, Shirabu... Now, there's an ingredient I want from Akaashi's place, could you go get it from me?"

Shirabu nodded and went out of the house. He told himself that he had a crush on Ushijima but now he wasn't sure anymore. Does he like Semi or Ushijima? Is it possible to like both?

He then knew the answer.

He liked Semi all along.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my au ladies and gentlemen that I may have rushed to finish this first chapter but anyway....ill edit this tag soon and explain some stuff in the au a bit so stay tuned!


End file.
